Its Him Vs Her
by Gummysweets
Summary: He was East high's Golden Boy & Player....She was West high's Sweet Heart and Most wanted Girlfriend....Both of them hated each other because of their past and schools....They got married while they were secret dating because of the whole school thing....
1. The Start

_**It's Him Vs Her **_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I don't really own any of the characters only my own imagination and a laptop to write it all! _

_**Okay Just to let you know that I have re wrote my entire chapters seeing that I have been away for a while and there has been a load of family problems. I know I know this sounds like a load of lame excuses to you but it's the truth and I mean it.**_

**Chapter 1**

_The white cosy chapel Troy stood at one end with a smart dress shirt on and black jeans he was looking like he had just won the lottery. Gabriella was standing in the little room at the back of the church she had on knee length white strapless dress what had a black ribbon around her middle with red and gold diamonds on it. _

_The music started up and Gabriella walked down the aisle to Troy who was smiling at her she could see his eyes twinkling which made her smile widen even more. _

"_We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Anne Montez as they share their lives together. Troy please would say your vows."_

"_I Troy Bolton take you Gabriella Anne Montez. To love and to hold to till death do we part, You want to know something I have had the hardest time writing these vow seeing I don't know how to put it and I love you no matter what happens and whatever people around us say I will stay in love and faithful to you and only you. For the many reasons but if I was to list them all we be here till Christmas but I know how cheesy this sounds but who make toe room light up around me and I love you t the stars and back so if you think this is cheesy mean it with all my heart. You know I be there no matter what happens"_

_By this time Gabriella was crying as troy placed the white gold ringer with 18 cart diamonds on her finger and it took her a minute before she said her vows._

"_I Gabriella Anne Montez take you Troy Bolton to be my loving husband to love and to hold till death do us part. You know it was hard writing vows for you but so this is what I came up with when you first said we were going on a road trip I through you were mad but as we have moved from city to city I have had the best time in my whole life I can see our future together and how happy we will be all of your cute and random things you say to me at the most inappropriate times what makes me love you even more Troy you are my stars and moon and I love you for who you are."_

_As she slipped his plain white gold ring onto his finger and kissed it softly._

"_You may kiss the bride."_

_This kiss was slow and passionate but slowly they both but more and more passion into but had to break apart to breath but they rested their foreheads together._

_Xoxo_

Gabriella Bolton well she was known as Montez to everyone at West High seeing that she was there sweetheart but the only thing they did not know about was her marriage to The Troy Bolton East High's tough guy and Golden boy the happiness day of her life she felt all of the love he had said with those words but they had only been together as a married couple for one week now and the honey moon was over so it was back to two different schools both rivals of each other this is where the fun started for them both.

The first day of the honeymoon had started off just like it had carried on through the whole holiday and how they wanted to keep it.

Xoxo

_The sun was high over the west coast of California a blue BMW Z4 was driving along the coast the two passengers were sinning loudly along to a song on the radio the brunette female was laughing and pointing to something on the map as the sandy haired male was shaking his head. They drove on till he pulled up to a gas station and got out the car as he was filling up he walked round to her side of the car and pulled her out and then picked her up and placed her on the car bonnet. _

"_You are pushing your luck little Miss Cute Ass because you have now got me lost." Troy said to Gabriella in a playful tone in between kissing her neck. In between moans she had manage to gasp. _

"_You…might…have…to…punish…me…later…to…night…at…the…hotel…" and with that Troy picked her up from the car bonnet and the drove off again. _

Xoxo

Troy Bolton's Point Of View

**Beep Beep Bleep **

I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock 10 minutes earlier but it was going off again and this time I would get up if I wanted to see my Brie cooking and dancing round the kitchen before she left to go to West High.

Even though there was a whole rivalry between west highs basket ball captain and myself I always feel so sorry for Brie she was in the middle of all of this but there was nothing I could do about it.

Rolling over I got up out of bed seeing that her side was empty I knew where she would be. So throwing on the black jeans and blue polo she had left out for me I headed down stairs. Brie was there as usual her chirpy self sitting on the breakfast bar stirring and eating what looked like it pancake mix.

Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek causing her to giggle that giggle I love so much.

"You know you can never sneak up on me." I laughed at how cute she was and helped her of the surface.

"Now I have to get West High so have a good day at East hubby" I nodded and pecked her on the lips watching her walk away and then turned to look at what she had been doing.

There in front of me was my usual breakfast which never fussed me that much but there to was her famous tuna pasta in a container and two plain cupcakes with pink frosting on the top. Wow she must have been up early seeing the bowl she was suturing earlier when I walked in was left over frosting.

Carefully placing them in my lunchbox I locked up and headed out to East High smiling seeing Brie just made my whole day like every day.

Pulling up in the car park at East High I noticed everyone was there all buzzing about their summer vacation and headed towards me was my "bro" Chad he is the closest thing I have got to a brother.

"Hey man, how was your summer?" the usual Chad as always but how can I tell him I married a West High Knight so I was stupid enough to say;

"The same as last year." Not remembering last year I beat up 5 kids and went to a different party every night Brie was going to kill me later.

Walking into the school building I noticed Knights in the crowd I thought of Brie at once I was soo worried until Chad who had seen what I was looking at whispered.

"They are here at east high until they had built the new West wing of their school caused by that flood last week." Then he saw Brie sitting there on the steps outside the building on her cell by the looks of it with Tyler on her left and his entire posy around him.

"Dude what's that Slut doing heading this way?" I looked up again and there was Brie headed straight towards me. I took this time to see what she was wearing; Today she had gone for by the looks of it casual but hot look with her hair down in lose curls so it reached half way down her back, (I smiled noticing why she had left it down see that there was a large purple mark which he had the pleasure of making last night.) she was wearing low rise skinny jeans that hugged her perfectly, what was the best part of the outfit in his eyes was her light blue halter neck with a plain white cardigan on the top (I had picked them both out for her the second day of our honeymoon when we went to visit a mall to stock up on food and clean clothes.)

Xoxo

"_Troy please I want to go Urban Outfitters please!" Gabriella was more or less begging Troy as they stood outside of the shop the last option that she hit him with was the puppy dog eyes and he automatically melted then and there on the spot. _

"_Fine Gabby BUT let me pick out a new top for you instead of u picking it out okay?" Troy told her not fully giving in and smiled at her nodding her head wildly._

"_Okay Okay but just come on" she said and raced into the shop looking around in amazement Troy laughed at her and followed her into the shop and looked around browsing through the rails, while having other females who were looking catching his eye and walking up to him and pathetically flirt with him while Gabriella would laugh in to back ground and only step in if it went too far like now._

"_Look I am sorry I am married" Troy was fed up with reasoning with the blonde in front of him while he was trying to find Gabriella size in the top he had found her._

"_No you're not because I saw you follow me in here your just wanting me to come over to you so you could make a move." The blonde told him which was very untrue._

"_HOW many times do I have to tell you I don't like you I am married to the most wonderful girl in the world so leave me alone." He nearly shouted at her seeing that this blonde would not leave him alone and it was getting very annoying. Out of the corner of his eye and unnoticed by the blonde Gabriella was walking towards them with a sly smile on her face._

"_Troy honey, you will never guess what. The baby just kicked." Gabriella winked at him and he acted along with her there was no baby in real life but blonde did not know that did she?_

"_Wow baby I missed the kick." Gabriella placed his hand on her stomach "oh my gosh I just felt it... I love you." He told her then realised blonde was still there._

"_Gabriella or baby Brie this is Rachel. Rachel this is my wife." Troy introduced them to each other Rachel looked like she was on fire she was soo annoyed that he was married and turned round and stalk off._

"_Thank you Baby Brie," Troy told her sincerely _

"_no problem hubby" she smile._

Xoxo

Gabriella was walking towards Chad and I now with Tyler watching her ass by the looks of it from behind I had to keep my face straight and cold as she walk to us and stopped.

"What do you want slut?" Chad asked her while I kept quiet.

"Tyler the better captain of the better basketball team just wants me to give you this." And she handed me a note but it was not just one note there were two and I could tell one was from her for me.

"Why did the ass no come over here and give it us instead." I asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's Him Vs Her **_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I don't really own any of the characters only my own imagination and a laptop to write it all! _

_**Okay Just to let you know that I have re wrote my entire chapters seeing that I have been away for a while and there has been a load of family problems. I know I know this sounds like a load of lame excuses to you but it's the truth and I mean it.**_

**Chapter 2**

Xoxo

**Gabriella was walking towards Chad and I now with Tyler watching her ass by the looks of it from behind I had to keep my face straight and cold as she walk to us and stopped.**

"**What do you want slut?" Chad asked her while I kept quiet.**

"**Tyler the better captain of the better basketball team just wants me to give you this." And she handed me a note but it was not just one note there were two and I could tell one was from her for me.**

"**Why did the ass no come over here and give it us instead." I asked her.**

Xoxo

Gabriella's Point Of View From Just Before Troy Gets To High

I had just pulled outside of Taylors ready to rock and roll as Troy always says but its true that's what I am ready to do 100% ready to rock and roll to High then out of there ready for the day ahead of me.

"Taylor Hurry Up!" I shout towards my best friend's head that has poked out of the window she smiles and waves at me the shuts her window, so I guess she is coming she was coming down stairs. Moments later she rushed out the door into the Porsche Boxer waiting for her with me in it.

"Glad you could join me on this fine day." I said to her as we drove off towards East High but the funniest thing was that we were both West High Knights and for the next two months we were to use East Highs Building seeing ours were flooded over the break and it was not going to be fixed till then.

"Anyway Gab's how was your summer?" Tay asks as we pull away from her house and head down the street.

Xoxo

_The Plane ride to Rome was around 9 and half hours from New Mexico airport. The sun beat down on the family getting into the blacked out window car at the main entrance of the airport there was a tall dark man who quickly and quietly spoke to the women just about to get into the car. That was Mrs Montez, she was much like Gabriella but the only thing that was different about the two of them was that Mrs Montez always had her earpiece placed in her ear and that she was always business like. _

_There was a little boy bouncing around by his sister's side and that well was Lucas Montez the little cutie of the family in Gabriella' eyes he was her life she had brought him up and looked after him while their mother was on business trips and other business stuff. Lucas was well looked like his father before he died many years before. Lucas knew who his mother was but he rarely saw her so Gabriella became more or less his mom, his shoulder to cry on when hurt and well everything else he need. _

_Last to sit in the car well was Gabriella she did not wear a smart skirt and blouse like her mom or a pair of jeans and a tee like her brother, No she had on was well what would get her noticed by any male/female who was working down the street. The short shorts she had on just covered her ass and she was wearing a low cut white tank, then a checked dress shirt and gladiator sandals on her feet. She had one of her iPod earphone in her ear while the other dangled down at its side she did not hold a blackberry in her hand or a toy car she held a worn and battered copy of "Romeo and Juliet". _

_The car drove away from the airport and inside Lucas played with his car, Mrs Montez talked on her cell and Gabriella stared out of the window looking at the streets of Rome._

Xoxo

"My holiday Tay was good." I smiled to herself the holiday had been well more than good it had been one to remember. I change the subject quick not wanting to go into it any more so we chatted about absolutely anything in the car but they did stop chatting when they got to East High's car park. Looking around for a space I smiled when I saw Troy's car parked up near the gym with one space next to it so I just had to go in that space and if any one asked why I was in it I would say I couldn't find any other space to park in which was actually true to a little point of it.

We got out the car and I grabbed my bag form the little boot and we were on our way and I was happy until we were met at the door by Tyler and the gang which personally I would agree with Troy on this he was an ass, wrapping his arms around my waist I felt so sick I just wanted to punch him and tell him to get of me but oh no I had to keep this facade up and I smiled at him and sat down on his knee till I was Troy walking up with Chad that's when Tyler quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper I saw what was said so I pretended to write something down on my schedule and wrote a note myself.

"Ella go and give this to that ass over there for me please sexy do this little thing for me." I hate when he commands me in his own little undetected way so that no one will know that he is demanding me to do it.

"Okay Ty I will" I get up and he slaps my ass I have to hold a shudder from his touch and I walk over to him my face well the way I always was just me not fake thing on it this time. I stop in front of Troy and what's his name oh I cannot remember it will come soon hope.

"What do you want slut? "Oh I remember now he was Chad and he was the first want to speak I looked at Troy now so I directed my speech I had rehearsed in my head to him.

"Tyler the better captain of the better basketball team just wants me to give you this."I hated saying that part it felt so wrong when I knew it was the opposite way around. I handed him both the notes seeing I had managed to slip mine into his hand to. I saw his eyes sparkle a little then go blank he had worked out one was from me and the other was from Tyler.

"Why did the ass no come over here and give it us instead." He asks me and I thank the stars that the bell rang before I had chance to answer. So I turned my back quickly and walked over to Tay who had my bag for me and we linked arms and walked to well I think its Ms.D's classroom.

East High is the same to West High really the only thing different is that on the wall were we would normally have our blue white and gold there was red white and gold the whole concepts of the school is the same so I easily found where our homeroom was going to be till we go back and I groan at once when I saw TROY!...

Troy's Point Of View Homeroom

I just sat here I could feel her note burning throw my pocket I looked over my shoulder now was not the time to read it I will do later seeing Mrs. D had just walked into the class in all her loopy glory I don't know why she is still here teaching I decided to zone out while she was going on about something until I heard Gabriella's name said which captured my attention at once.

"....Who will be placed in this class with five other west high students for the rest of this term due to the flood of their school. I want you to be nice and welcoming to them please. Onto other notices the gym will be shared by both basket ball teams and both cheerleading teams as will the drama room seeing we are going to combine certain things together....." zoning out again I made a note to go and talk to dad about the whole sharing thing seeing the team would not be happy but there is not anything we can do. This time I am going to dream about I don't really know I just want things to be like when me and Gabi were at home together no school no people disturbing us just us.

Xoxo

_The Plane ride to Rome was around 7 hours from New York to Roma instead of flying from New Mexico Troy Bolton had had to fly out of New York due to the fact he and his mom dad and brother had been in New York for a few weeks looking at sites while his dad worked with the basketball team there ready for their game in two days. Getting through customs was very quick if you are of the right status and it took the Bolton family only 2 minutes to get threw it unlike everyone else there. _

_The sun shone down hard on their shoulders Mr Bolton took his suit jacket of and placed it over his arm. He was always smart where ever he went unless he was coaching. Walking with a strong confident stride to the waiting car he quickly gets in followed by his wife. Mrs Bolton was the opposite to her husband she worked at a school and always kind and caring not that Mr Bolton was not. She wore practical clothes for today a long flowing silk skirt with a vest top and sandals she carried her hand bag and a small coat. And as she walked she grasped the hand of Dylan Bolton steering him in the right direction of the car. Dylan Bolton was well a skate border well he wanted to be one but he couldn't skate at all and he was well 5 years old but he thought he could be whatever he wanted to be and that was trying to be Troy. Dylan was wearing the same as a normal boy jeans and the best top ever in his eyes seeing it had a skate board on it. He had wanted to go over to where the toy stand was but Mrs Bolton had quickly pulled him to the car or he would have been ages. Now they were waiting for Troy._

_Troy came through the door and every girl must have stopped to look him up and down. He was not dressed it hot clothes all he had on was dark jeans, a grey tee, black jacket slung over his arm and a beanie covering his head and his iPod head phones in his ears spotting his mom getting in the car last he sprang there quickly dogging people in his way the quickly siding in as the car in front of them slid away and as they followed it into the streets of Roma watching everything pass them._

Xoxo

The bell rang pulling me out of my day dream I picked everything up and strode out the room towards my locker where the team were waiting for me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's Him Vs Her **_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I don't really own any of the characters only my own imagination and a laptop to write it all! _

_**Okay Just to let you know that I have re wrote my entire chapters seeing that I have been away for a while and there has been a load of family problems. I know I know this sounds like a load of lame excuses to you but it's the truth and I mean it.**_

_**Here is the next part I am sorry it has taken so long to write.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Xoxo**

**The bell rang pulling me out of my day dream I picked everything up and strode out the room towards my locker where the team were waiting for me.**

**Xoxo**

"Hey captain do you want to explain why we have to share the gym with West High???" oh god they heard about it what do I say what do I say??

"Well I don't know but let's make it hard for them seeing this is our grounds not theirs." I say and the team cheers I quickly walk to English passing the team who gave me a pat on the back. I just want to be at home I guess I can look forward to those cupcakes Brie made for my lunch they look amazing. Sitting down in my seat I read the paper that had been set out on the table in front of me and every desk with a student on.

"_What do you see yourself as or with, in ten years time?"_It's the same question Brie asked the night we got married when we lay in bed staring at the stars in the New Mexico Dessert.

Xoxo

_Pulling up to the hotel the Mrs Montez quickly got out signalling to the bell boy to get the bags as she went into reception to check the rooms while still in a business call getting slowly out the car Gabriella who looked around at the big glass door hotel it was extremely grand and too grand for Gabriella's liking. _

_She liked plain and simple more than anything. Walking in to the lobby and looking around the grand high room Gabriella walked to her mother and brother at the main desk where another family was standing and checking in oh how she wished she could be in their family they looked like a proper one. One that didn't have to phone up their mom's assistant to book an appointment to see her or to ask what time she would be home from work that night. _

_Smiling at the bell boy softly she followed him up to her suit on the 4__th__ floor it was not what she had expected, giving the bell boy a few Euros she looked to the left to see the door to room 267 shutting behind a tall young figure. Swiping the card into the slot she opened it up and placed her bags on the bed and unpacked all her clothes before taking a long soak in the gigantic bath there._

Xoxo

"Mr Bolton would you please go to the gym the coach want you." Troy nodded and ran off to the gym it was probably because it was going to be about the whole sharing a gym situation they had there.

Turning the corner into the gym his was shocked to not see his dad but Gabriella sitting at his father's desk waiting for him. Smiling slyly Troy slowed his pace to a slow sexy walk towards her, watching Gabi twirl a curl around her finger and with a small smile playing on her lips, giggling softly as he walked towards the desk.

"Hey pretty lady what are you doing here??" Gabriella laughed at this point at him and swung her legs over the side of the desk to look at him properly as he locked the door just in-case.

"Well you see I wanted to make sure your day was going well wildcat" she smiled widely at him giggling. Laughing now to Troy walked forward and placed his lips on hers kissing her silently as she wrapped her legs round his waist puling him in closer breaking the kiss and just holding him in close to her. Troy breathed in her scent welcomingly smiling as she just held him for a few minutes. Troy listened to the quiet his ears listening to a soft quiet crying he could hear. Pulling her away to look at his Gabriella he could see the tears running down her cheeks using his thumb he wiped then away.

"Hey...hey Gabi baby what's happened? Talk to me tell me please I want to sort it out...." he looked her in the eyes trying to read what was the matter to see if he could help.

"It's silly troy you don't need to worry please.....it's just---- you know the blonde Barbie she—she – she" Gabriella broke down again and he just held her he couldn't do anything no one was to know about them it was tearing him apart.

"Hey baby think about when I first met you hey..? Remember that conversation we had over our schools hmmmm..?"She smiled widely at him remembering back.

Xoxo

_Gabriella was opening the door out of her room her mind was miles away her iPod in her ears she didn't hear him or see him walking her ways not paying attention either like normal. _

_Troy saw her after he walked into her. Looking at her he gasped at her beauty. She wasn't like all those other girls at school she was different, she didn't have her face covered in an inch of make up or she wasn't wear tight small clothes and mile high heels. All she was wearing was a white summer dress, her hair was long and wavy she had a piece of it clipped back so it wouldn't fall in her face. Her face was so beautiful, clear and her eyes he couldn't stop looking at him. Her eyes were so breathe taking they were so deep full of emotion and big._

"_Troy" he held her and stuck his hand out to introduce himself._

"_Gabriella" she blushed and shook his hand getting of Troy and smoothing her dress out as he jumped up and watched her sort herself out before speaking again._

"_Let me take you out for an ice-cream as an apology for walking into you." Gabriella thought about what he had just said before smiling and nodding suddenly shy of him._

_Walking in silence to the lift the pair sneaked glances at each other before Gabriella was first to talk._

"_oki.. I know nothing about you and I am going to have an ice-cream with you so would you mind doing the pleasure of telling me about you?" Troy laughed at her and she blushed red and he smiled at her gently and told her about his self._

"_Well I am troy Alexander Bolton. I am here with my family, it's not really a holiday more like my dad's on a business trip it's not fair the only time he thinks about me is when he is coaching our basket ball team. I go to East High and well I am single and it wasn't my idea to come here but thinking about it now I am glad I did come or this wouldn't have ever happened." _

_Gabriella had frozen at the name of East High she couldn't believe it they were opposites she had seen him at every basket ball match they had to have been to, for some reason she was holding onto his hand smiling back at him not running a mile to get away from him, but there was something just something she couldn't place her finger on that was making her want to stay by his side, his eyes glistened in the light. _

_They stood in the hall for a while just holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, their bodies were close, from on lookers points of view they could have been in love but they weren't they were just hypnotized by each other's eyes that were telling each other the story of their lives. Slowly falling head over heels for each other. _

_Time ticked away it seemed like a decade before they decided to move still holding hands and chatting about anything but skimming over the part where they tell each other about what school they when to and really anything about their parents._

_The walk to the ice parlour was not very long but, by the time they had walked to it Troy and Gabriella were in love and making plans for the next day to meet up and just wondered around Italy. _

Xoxo

Lunch time, lunch time was the best time of the day according to Troy and well Gabriella too, this lunch time was going to be different Troy could sense it there would be a fight or something would hit off and he wasn't looking forward to it though he was looking forward to seeing Brie's look on her face when she saw what he packed her for lunch seeing she packed his.

Sitting down at his usual spot Troy looked round the room everywhere he looked everyone seemed on edge and looking at him taking a deep breath Troy stood up.

"okie Wildcats we can show these West High Knights who are the best!" the cateene roared and got on with what ever they were doing, sitting back down Troy opened his lunch and smiled. There before him was PBnJ sandwhiches cut into triangles, an apple, two pink cupcakes that he had seen her making last night, potato chips, jellybeans (all the pink and the green ones had been picked out Bries favorite ones) and a bottle of cola.

Settling down and tucking into his sandwhich Troy looked up and noticed Brie walking in with Sharpay headed straight towards her......


End file.
